The Rains of Castamere
"The Rains of Castamere" is a song from the fantasy novels A Song of Ice and Fire and their live action television adaptation Game of Thrones. The lyrics originated from the novels, and were performed musically in the series. The song is used as a theme and anthem for members of the House Lannister, and specially its head Tywin Lannister. The lyrics are based in the destruction of the rival House Reyne by the Hands of the Lannisters, commanded by a young Tywin. Lyrics And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that’s all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o’er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o’er his hall, and not a soul to hear. Other Appearances *The song made numerous appearances throughout the show in different variations: **An instrumental version is frequently used during events pertaining to a member of House Lannister. **The song appears in the season two episode "The North Remembers", being whistled by Tyrion. **The song was performed by rock band The National during the credits of the season two episode "Blackwater". **Thoros of Myr sings the song in the season three episode "Dark Wings, Dark Words". **In the season three episode "Second Sons", Cersei Lannister tells Margaery Tyrell the history of the song and what it means. **In the season three episode actually named "The Rains of Castamere", the song is performed at the infamous Red Wedding. **In the season four episode "The Lion and the Rose", the song is performed during the wedding of King Joffrey I Baratheon. During the end credits, the song is performed by the band Sigur Rós. **Olenna Tyrell mutters the lyrics in the season seven episode "The Queen's Justice". **The song was performed by Serj Tankian for season eight. Videos Official The Rains of Castamere (Instrumental - Long Version)|Instrumental Game of Thrones - The Rains Of Castamere by The National|The National Sigur Rós - The Rains of Castamere (Game of Thrones Season 4)|Sigur Rós Game of Thrones S8 - The Rains of Castamere - Ramin Djawadi & Serj Tankian (Official Video)|Serj Tankian Covers Game of Thrones Western-style (The Rains of Castamere)|KeKo The Rains of Castamere - Tina Guo|Tina Guo Game of Thrones (EPIC VOCAL COVER) The Rains of Castamere|Aron van Selm Game of Thrones - The Rains of Castamere (Piano Cover) Intermediate|AtinPiano Karliene - The Rains of Castamere|Karliene Epic Low Brass "The Rains of Castamere" Game of Thrones (Cover for 40+ Low Brass)|BoveAudio "The Rains of Castamere" (Game of Thrones) Vocal Cover by Lizz Robinett|Lizz Robinett ★ The Rains of Castamere - Game of Thrones - Rock Metal Cover|Srod Almenara EPIC Game of Thrones Rains of Castamere (Cover)| PiscesRising GAME OF THRONES - "Rains of Castamere" (METAL COVER) Jonathan Young & Peter Hollens|Jonathan Young & Peter Hollens Hands of Gold & Rains of Castamere — A Cappella Style — EXTENDED VERSION|Jonathan Young & Peter Hollens The Rains of Castamere (Bagpipe cover by Teufelstanz)|Teufelstanz Game of Thrones - The Rains of Castamere cover by Grissini Project|Grissini Project Game Of Thrones - The Rains Of Castamere (Epic Haunting Orchestral Version)|Dreamfire Game Of Thrones - The Rains Of Castamere (extended epic haunting instrumental version)|Dreamfire The Rains of Castamere Game of Thrones Theme Freya Catherine Epic Orchestral|Freya Catherine The Rains Of Castamere - Game of Thrones Epic Version|L'Orchestra Cinématique Game of Thrones The Rains of Castamere (From the Original Score To "Game of Thrones")|Dominik Hauser The Rains of Castamere (Extended Version)|Dominik Hauser Category:Television Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Solos